


Under Pressure

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prompt from friend, here be smut, here you go Ed, smut second chapter, the first chapter is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is on vacation in London, but it seems like a terrorist's threat is going to cut it short. Can Tom save the day?</p><p>*based on a prompt I received from a friend at my school*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Residents and visitors in the city of London are urged to use extreme caution when venturing outside of their homes or hotels. The Ministry of Defense has received multiple threats from alleged terrorists claiming that if their demands are not met, they will set off bombs in strategic locations. Their goal? To ‘kill as many people as it takes for the Ministry of Defense to take them seriously.’ The Prime Minister has urged all visitors to London on holiday to return home,” the news anchor said on the television. I was watching the news broadcast from the little tea shop a couple of miles from my hotel. _That’s it_ , I thought. _I’m getting on the next flight back to the good ole United States._ I looked back at the screen for the anchor’s closing remarks. “And remember: if you see something that looks suspicious, say something. You could be saving countless lives.”

I walked over to the counter and paid for my tea, thanking the young man behind the counter and giving him a small smile. He smiled back and wished me a nice day before I headed out into the dreary London fog. It was so thick I could barely see where I was going. I headed vaguely in the direction of the bus stop and sat on the bench to wait for the next double-decker to arrive. Somebody sat on the bench next to me, but I didn’t even look up. I was too preoccupied with thoughts of how I was going to pack as soon as I got back to my hotel and head straight to the airport.

“Are you alright, darling?” The man beside me asked. I turned to face him, but I already knew who he was simply from the sound of his velvety voice. Tom Hiddleston looked back at me with a concerned expression on his face, and I did my best to smile back.

“I’m fine, sir,” I replied, and I was surprised at how level my voice sounded. Given the stress of the terrorist threat and the shock of meeting my favorite celebrity, I’d have thought I would’ve fainted by now. “What about you? Everything okay?”

The man in question chuckled and looked around us before he answered.

“To be honest, this whole terror plot thing has me nervous. You’re here from the United States, aren’t you? I thought I recognized your accent,” he said, and I nodded silently. “Oh, here’s the bus.”

We both stood, and Tom gestured for me to get on first. I did so with a quiet ‘thank you’ and made my way to an open seat on the bottom floor. I sat close to the window, and Tom paused in the aisle next to me. He looked at me sheepishly and smiled.

“I’m dreadfully sorry, darling, but everywhere else is full. Can I possibly have the seat next to you?” He gave me his best puppy eyes, and I just had to say ‘yes.’ Not that I was going to say ‘no,’ mind you. I answered in the affirmative, and Tom beamed from ear to ear as he took his seat. “Thank you so much, darling. That’s very kind of you.”

“Kind of me? It’s just a seat, and it was already open, so I haven’t really done anything,” I said, but Tom waved me off. “And anyway, you’re the London native, so technically you’re graciously allowing me into your city. I should be the one thanking you.”

“Let’s call ourselves even, then,” Tom said, and he stuck out his hand for me to shake. _My, he has long fingers_ , I thought. _All the better to fuck you with, my dear._ I quickly shook my head to clear it of my usual dirty ramblings and took Tom’s proffered hand. Instead of shaking it like I expected, Tom lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. To my shame, I felt my cheeks heating up as I blushed at his gentlemanly actions. _I’ll be dead before I reach my hotel._ “What’s your name, darling?”

“(Y/f/n) (y/l/n), sir,” I replied in a quiet voice.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss (y/l/n), although I wish it were under happier circumstances,” Tom said. “I assume you’re leaving soon as the M.O.D. recommended?”

“Yes, sir. I was hoping to be on the next flight out, but I don’t think that’s going to work out. I still have to go back to my hotel and pack. Oh, and there’s the ticket I still have to buy if I can even get one so last minute,” I said, now rambling. I quickly shut up once I remembered who I was talking to. “So are you going to leave the city, or are you sticking it out?”

“I’m probably going to leave as well. I love this city, but if it’s going to get blown to smithereens, I’d rather not be anywhere nearby when it does,” Tom said. “Oh, gosh! I just realized I never told you my name. I’m sorry, darling. Where are my manners? I’m Tom Hiddleston.”

“I know,” I said, before I could stop the words from flowing out of my mouth. I quickly brought a hand up to cover my mouth, and Tom just laughed. “Sorry, I just…I’m familiar with your work. You’re a wonderful actor, sir.”

“Thank you very much. It’s always a pleasure to meet a fan,” Tom said, smiling widely. I couldn’t hold his gaze, so I looked away and glanced out the window. We were already pulling up to my stop, so I gathered my purse and started to stand. “Oh, is this your stop? May I walk you to your floor? I’d feel a lot better if I knew you were safe.”

He…He wanted to escort me to my floor? Had I died and gone to heaven? _Oh, calm down. Nothing’s going to happen._ I would still feel better if I didn’t have to walk up there alone…

“Um, sure. I guess you can if you want to. But you don’t have to,” I said and Tom waved me off again.

“It’s no trouble, darling. I know this city better than you do, and I’d feel a lot better knowing that one of my fans is as safe as humanly possible,” Tom said, standing and leading the way to the front of the bus. We filed out and I told Tom the name of my hotel. He offered me his arm, which I gladly took before we set off. There was only about a block between us and the hotel I was staying in. “Are you here alone or are you with your family?”

“I’m alone, thank God,” I responded. When I saw his look of confusion, I hurried to explain. “Well, I’m not exactly on good terms with my family, and I don’t have a significant other. The solitude is very welcome after the constant questions about my relationship status.”

“Well, I’m glad you were able to relax, if only for a little while. My family’s been harping at me about the same thing: ‘When are you getting married, Thomas?’ ‘Are you ashamed of your family?’ ‘Then why won’t you bring anybody home?’”

I couldn’t help it: I laughed a little at his imitation of a woman who I assumed was his mother. Apparently my laughter was contagious, because soon, Tom and I were leaning on each other for support as we walked along to my hotel. I wiped away a giddy tear as we went up the front steps, and Tom hurriedly opened the door for me.

“Hello, Miss (y/l/n). Did you have a nice day?” The receptionist asked, and I said a quick ‘yes, thank you’ before he handed me my key. It was an actual metal key instead of those ridiculous key cards, for which I was infinitely grateful. Mine always seemed to get corrupted somehow. “Enjoy the rest of your stay.”

Tom and I started walking toward the elevator when we heard a loud explosion from outside. Several shrieks sounded from around the lobby, and Tom wrapped his arm around me just as the electricity went out, plunging us into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update.

“Everybody, please remain calm,” the receptionist called out from behind the front desk. Tom’s arm tightened almost imperceptibly around me as the man dug a flashlight out of a drawer and turned it on. “Is everyone alright?”

A chorus of ‘yes’s answered from around the lobby as people began moving toward the light like moths to a flame.

“Are you alright, darling?” Tom asked quietly, and I nodded my head. I had just enough time to see the look of concern on his face in the low light before the receptionist got our attention.

“Right, you lot. I know this is not an ideal situation, but I think it would be best if you all went to your rooms. There should be enough candles and flashlights in the supply closet for each pair of you to share one, so if you’ll all follow me, please,” he said before he turned and started off toward one of the various supply closets. We all followed like a herd of sheep, tromping unnaturally loudly in the now silent building. There was a crash from the floor above that made us all jump. “Don’t worry, it’s probably just a guest who’s stuck in the dark without a light. If you’ll please form a line, I’ll give each pair of you a light. As the power is out, I’d suggest that you all take the stairs. Do be careful, and if you encounter any guests, please tell them to stay put in their rooms.”

Tom and I were somewhere in the middle as the line formed, and soon we were headed toward the stairwell.

“Tom, you don’t have to come with me. I’m sure you have much more important things you could be doing,” I said as we started up the stairs.

“Oh, hush, darling! I wouldn’t leave you here alone in the dark. No gentleman would,” Tom said. “Besides, it’s too dangerous for me to go back outside. That explosion sounded far too close for comfort.”

I unlocked the door to my room, and Tom shone the flashlight inside.

“Don’t you need to call your agent or your family?” I asked, pulling out my own cell phone as Tom did the same. I tried to call my parents, but I kept getting the ‘no service’ message. “Are you having any luck, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“None at all, and could you please call me ‘Tom?’ ‘Mr. Hiddleston’ is my father,” he said, smiling at me. I couldn’t help smiling back at him. I walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. There wasn’t much light coming in, but every little bit helped. I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed as I looked out at the dark city. “Darling, you’re shivering.”

“No I’m not,” I said. I made to turn around and face him, but before I could, I felt Tom’s arms wrap around my waist. “T-Tom…”

“Shh, I can feel you shaking in my arms,” he crooned, pulling me back flush against him. He was right: I was trembling like a leaf. The sturdiness of his body against mine made me feel safer than I should have, considering that we might be blown to bits at any moment. “Relax, sweet girl. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. Close your eyes and take a deep breath.”

I did as he asked, and I nearly whimpered when I got a lungful of his sweet smell. _What kind of cologne does he wear?_ I allowed myself to relax a little and lean back in his arms.

“That’s it, darling. There’s nothing to be afraid of, there’s only you and me,” he whispered against my ear as his hands gently squeezed my waist. My breath hitched as he pressed his lips oh-so carefully against the corner of my jaw. I barely managed to contain a moan by biting my lower lip as Tom’s hips gave a small thrust against my back. “You are utterly intoxicating.”

He placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my head to the side until our lips met in a warm, wet dance. I raised my arm up and tangled my fingers in his hair. I was rewarded by a low, rumbling moan as I gave a small tug on his reddish-blond curls. Tom plundered my mouth with his tongue and I eagerly allowed him to explore my every crevice. I turned in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck, drawing him closer as we kissed passionately. Sirens wailed in the distance as we started pulling on each other’s clothing, trying to bare each other as quickly as was possible, but neither of us noticed. Tom began kissing his way down my neck as soon as he tore off my shirt, moaning and growling all the way to my clavicle. I drew in shaky breath after shaky breath and started unbuttoning Tom’s shirt. He covered my hands with his, stopping my progress.

“Too slow,” he murmured, before he pulled hard on the front of the garment, tearing it open and sending dislodged buttons flying through the air like tiny missiles. He shrugged off the remains of his shirt and fumbled with the clasp of my bra in his haste to be completely naked. “Too many clothes!”

I made a sound of agreement that quickly morphed into a nearly inhuman whimper the moment Tom’s large hands cupped my breasts and squeezed, massaging me before he kissed me deeply once more. As his hands claimed more and more of my skin, Tom maneuvered us toward my hotel room’s king-sized bed and eased me down until I was flat on my back with my legs hanging off the end.

“Oh, Tom,” I murmured as he kissed his way down between my breasts. His lips encircled one of my nipples, sucking hard as his tongue flicked over my sensitive bud. I whimpered and arched into his mouth, and Tom groaned, sucking harder as he rutted against my thigh. His fingers deftly unfastened my jeans and pulled them off along with my panties.

“I’m going to taste you, and then do you know what I’m going to do to you, little one?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer. “After I taste you, I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to spread your legs and pound every inch of my hard, throbbing cock inside you over and over, until you’ve memorized every vein and ridge.”

My jaw dropped at his velvety, seductive tone, and Tom lightly nipped the inside of my thigh. He stood straight again and started unfastening his jeans, while I admired the way they hung so beautifully on his hips. He was very toned for a lean man. Oh, he had muscle, there was no doubt about it. Tom looked like he’d been carved from marble by Michelangelo himself. He pulled his jeans down, and his erection sprang free, hard and dripping.

“You’re huge!” I exclaimed before I could stop myself, and Tom let out a bark of laughter. “Sorry, I think I left my filter in America.”

“It’s alright, darling. And don’t worry, I’ve never once had a problem,” Tom said, as he knelt in front of me, spreading my legs and pulling them over his shoulder. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up the length of my cunt. “Oh, you taste so sweet.”

With that, he buried his face in my folds, licking and sucking on me like I was a delicacy. My hands flew forward and tangled in his hair as I moaned and tossed my head back in pleasure.

“T-Tom! Ohhh, so good!” I whimpered, and after a few minutes he pulled away and gently shoved me onto my back. I scooted back so I wasn’t hanging off the edge of the bed, and Tom crawled on top of me. I felt him line his cock up with my entrance and he kissed me sweetly as he slid into me. My fingernails dug into his back and he hissed in pleasure-pain. Tom entered me inch by inch until he was in me to the hilt, then stilled for a moment to allow me to adjust. “Oh, fuck! You’re so big!”

“Unnh, no way. You’re so tight!” Tom murmured, laughing breathlessly. I bucked my hips against him and he started to slowly move in and out of me, making us both moan loudly at the friction. “Fuck, (y/n), you feel so good…Ah!”

My arms tightened around him, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, forcing him deeper inside me. We both moaned loudly and whimpered each other’s names as Tom increased his pace. An obscene squelching noise filled the air as his pelvis slapped against mine, and the sound of our panted breaths echoed in the silence of the blacked-out building. The fear of our situation was completely forgotten as Tom and I spiraled rapidly toward our climaxes. I was vaguely aware that most of the other hotel guests could probably hear us, but I didn’t care. Tom’s rhythm started becoming less and less even, and his moans became higher in pitch.

“Fuck! Oh, I’m not…going to last…much longer…I need you to come for me, darling. Come for me. Ah! Ahhh! Come now!” Tom ended in a shout, and I clenched hard around him as I screamed his name in the throes of my orgasm. I trembled and spasmed for a mere moment before Tom let out a ragged shout of my name and came deep inside me. His arms shook and I coaxed him down so he was lying limply on top of me. We both panted as we caught our breath, and Tom kissed me softly. “Thank you, darling. That was…That was so incredible. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Tom,” I said, nuzzling him and kissing his chin. “Since…Since you were going to get out of town anyway, do you want to come to America with me? There’s plenty of room at my house. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Obviously. It was just a suggestion.”

I blushed and couldn’t meet Tom’s gaze.

“(Y/n), look at me,” he said, and I glanced up. Tom was smiling kindly at me. “I’d love to. We’ll get the first flight out in the morning.”

Tom and I fell asleep not too long after we made love once more, wrapped in each other’s arms and holding each other tight.


End file.
